


Kittens!?!

by Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, Fluffy kittens, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, This is pure fluff, This is ridiculous, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/Bloodredcherry
Summary: Cassandra finds abandoned kittens, outside of her apartment complex, and brings them to the library.Jenkins is NOT impressed.
Relationships: Mild Cassandra Cillian/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Kittens!?!

**Author's Note:**

> First let me just say, sorry? (I'm not sorry. Not at all).
> 
> I have been re-watching The Librarians, and I decided in episode one of season one, that I wouldn't be writing any fan fiction for this fandom. Then, as I was minding my own business, yesterday, this came to me. 
> 
> You might say it dug in it's claws :D 
> 
> Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter story, so be sure to bookmark the story for updates.  
I'm not sure where this fits in canon - so just put it in wherever it works for you!
> 
> There's some Cassie/Jake but it's not the focus.
> 
> ***also, please just imagine Cassie bursting into the emergency vet, yelling about kittens before she went to the library. All of the kittens are safe and healthy***
> 
> If you read this, please let me know what you think!

The door banged open, and Cassandra skidded to a stop. 

"Hello?! Anyone?!" She called, she tried to kick off her shoes, but nearly lost her grip on the cardboard box she was holding. She shrieked, pitching to the side.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" 

She looked up at Jake and smiled, "I'm fine."

He watched her for a moment, "You're practically vibrating."

"I found kittens!" She yelled.

Jake just blinked at her. 

"Kittens!" She cried again.

"I heard you the first time," he laughed. "Where -?"

"Someone must have dumped them," Cassie said, thrusting the box into Jake's hands. "I heard them meowing this morning, by the dumpster. So I went to see if it was maybe just a stray cat, and I found the box." She finally managed to kick off her shoes.  


"Did you wear a jacket?" Jake asked, noticing that Cassie's hair was damp. 

"Uh," her cheeks flushed, "no." She pointed at the box. "I was distracted."

Jake unzipped his sweatshirt, and before Cassie could protest, he draped it across her shoulders. 

"Thanks," She smiled, slipping her arms into the sleeves. It was his pink one, he didn't wear it often, but it was Cassie's favourite. 

"So," Jake picked up the box, "Where -?"

"Bring them to the nook," Cassie explained, and she followed him to the small room, where a fire was already burning in the fireplace. It was noticeably warmer in the nook, and just as Cassie dropped her backpack (which looked full to bursting) Jenkins finally found them.

"Cassandra, I heard shouting," he said, noticing that Jake was holding a large, saggy cardboard box. "Do I even want -?"

"_Kittens_!" Cassie explained, gesturing for Jake to put the box down. She opened her backpack and pulled out a thick, red blanket. "I grabbed a few things from home before heading over here."

"It didn't occur to you, to make a stop by the SPCA?" Jenkins asked dryly and Cassie rolled her eyes. 

"Of course it did," She pulled a few towels, cans of wet food and a small carton, from her backpack. "They're probably a month old," She smiled as Jake opened the box, as soon as he did, she heard a loud, pitiful cry. "That's Ovinnik," she declared, "He's spicy," She laughed as the grey kitten scrabbled at the side of the box. 

"And you've named them." Jenkins sighed, and when Jake caught Cassie's eye, he winked.  


"Of course I named them," Cassie retorted, as if Jenkins was being ridiculous.

She got to her knees and pointed at a small black kitten, "that's Hecate. Bastet is the long haired black kitten, Ovinnik is the greybie and Tefnut is the tuxedo boy. He's fancy." She scooped Tefnut into her hands and set him down on the blanket, "if you dry them off, I can get them some food." She explained, and Jake took a towel, and the small black kitten into his hands. 

Cassie watched, the kitten looked tiny in Jake's big hands, but he handled the kitten carefully, whispering as he used the towel to rub his fur dry. 

"Did you have cats growing up?" Cassie wondered.

"Nah," he replied, lifting the kitten to eye level. Tefnut let out a soft hiss, and Cassie bounced with glee. 

Jenkins watched the entire exchange with amusement, he couldn't remember seeing Cassie so happy, except that time at Christmas, and watching the joy on her face as Jake lifted the kitten named Bastet out of the box, caused a smile to quirk his lips. 

"Careful," Cassie cried, as Bastet got a grip on Jake's skirt, he let her go and Bastet scaled his arm to his shoulder, where she began chewing on the collar of his flannel shirt.

He laughed, and when he put Bastet down on the blanket she immediately jumped on Tefnut, and Cassie scooped up the smallest kitten, Ovinnik, and although he was tiny, his eyes were clear and he gave a squeak of protest when Jake covered him in the towel. As Cassie placed Hecate beside Ovinnik on the blanket, the grey kitten scampered off.

"Grab him!" Cassie yelped.

"Kitten wrangler is not in my job description!" Jenkins replied, and he went after Ovinnik. 

Cassie tried to hide her laugh in a cough, but then she caught Jake's eyes, and he snorted and then they were both laughing, so hard that when Eve peeked her head in the door, they didn't notice her until she cried:

"_Are those kittens_?!" 

Cassie glanced up and nodded, but before Eve stepped all of the way into the room, she paused. "Real kittens?" 

"Yes I found -" 

"Don't be ridiculous," Jenkins scoffed, squeezing past Eve to hand Jake, Ovinnik.

"Right. I'll be sure not to worry about the possibility of magical animals in a library of magical artifacts."

"Well, when you put it like that," Jenkins touched a hand to her shoulder. "But I can assure you that these are non magical domestic short hair kittens."

Cassie held Hecate up and Eve crossed the room to scoop her up, cradling the small kitten in her hands. 

"What's going on?" A familiar voice demanded, as Ezekiel peeked into the nook.

"Kittens!" Cassie and Eve exclaimed, and Ezekiel's face broke into a wide grin.

"Mr. Jones," Jenkins cut in, "aren't you allergic to cats?" 

"Ehh," Ezekiel said sitting beside Cassie, they watched as Tefnut and Ovinnik wrestled on the red blanket. Tefnut was almost twice Ovinnik's size, but Ovinnik didn't seem to notice or care, as he leapt onto his brother's back.

Suddenly Bastet launched herself from Jake's shoulder, all four legs straight out and it was near the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

Cassie squealed as Eve let Hecate into the fray, and the four kittens wrestled and chewed on each other's ears. 

"I wish Flynn was here to see this," Eve sighed. 

"Oh no," Jenkins replied. "If Mr. Carson was here, we'd have four new residents in the library." 

The four other occupants in the room looked up at him at once. "Oh for heaven's sake. We are not keeping these kittens!"

"But -" Cassie cried.

"Cassie already named them," Jake blurted.

"They're so cute," Ezekiel offered.  


"It's the middle of kitten season," Eve added, "city shelters are already at capacity."

"Please, Jenkins." Cassie knew she was begging, but she didn't even care. "At least until the weather clears up and we can figure out if any no kill shelters will take them."

"Well, it's entirely up to Mr. Jones, as he is the one with the allergy."

"Death by kittens?" Ezekiel wondered, and then he shrugged. "Worth it."

Jenkins gave a long suffering sigh, before giving a single nod of his head.

Cassie let out a sound, that could only be described as a squeal, before reaching down to gather up the kittens into her arms. 

"I'm going to need some help," She said, kissing each of the kittens on the tops of their heads. Bastet swatted at Cassie's chin, and Cassie handed the kitten to Jake. "I had to guess what their age is, but I'm pretty sure that it's about time that they would be weaned off milk. We can mix the milk and wet food together - and if they don't want that, I have a washcloth we can wet with milk."

Jake was just watching her, and she felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. "My parents never let me have any pets when I was little." She said sadly, watching as Ovinnik climbed up her thigh onto her lap. "It sounds awful, but this has always been a dream of mine - obviously I don't want anyone to dump kittens on the side of the road but -"

"They're lucky that you found them." 

Ezekiel shot Eve a look, and the two of them stood. "I'll leave you two, to it." 

Eve just pointed at the door, nothing she said would sound like anything other than an excuse, so she slipped out behind Ezekiel.

Cassie was about to say something else, when she felt a wetness against her finger, and she looked down, Ovinnik had the tip of her pinkie in his mouth, and was suckling away happily. 

"His ears!" She cried softly, watching as they wiggled as he nursed her pinkie. 

"I'll get the food ready," Jake said, suddenly Cassie's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the litter box!"

"Your hands were a bit full," he smiled, "besides," he gestured to Tefnut who appeared to be crouched at the corner of the blanket. "I don't think they'd know how to use one anyway." Jake just laughed when Tefnut pawed at the blanket, presumably trying to cover up the mess and he smiled. "Tell you what, I'll send Eve back in here, and I'll go grab the litter box stuff, and some toys." He checked his phone, "it's after nine, they should be open."

"Thanks," Cassie smiled, and when Jake left to get Eve, Cassie pulled a roll of toilet paper from her backpack, and mopped up Tefnut's mess. 

"What do you need?" Eve asked, closing the door behind her. 

Cassie grinned at the eager look on the guardian's face. "We need to warm up the milk, but not too hot, and then we can mix it in to the wet food."

"Okay," Eve took the kitten milk, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Cassie happily played with the kittens until Eve returned. She stopped after closing the door. 

"What?"

"They're even cuter than when I left," Eve sighed. She noticed Cassie's surprised look and just laughed. "Baby animals are my weakness, what can I say?" 

"I love a good unconventional animal friendship," Cassie replied, opening the can of wet food, she used the spoon Eve brought to mix in the warm kitten milk. When she set the bowl down on the floor, she placed Hecate in front of the dish. 

Hecate paused, uncertain at first, but she reached out a paw to dip it in the milk, and when she did, Tefnut came up behind her and practically climbed into the dish before he realized it was food.

By the time Jake returned with the pet supplies, both Cassie and Eve were crying - Eve had food splattered across her front, while kitten milk dribbled down Cassie's skirt, from the cloth that Ovinnik was currently nursing. 

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, which only set the two of them off again.

Eve pulled out her phone, and was showing Jake a video of Bastet doing a face plant in the bowl, when Jenkins came to see how things were coming along. 

He found, annoyingly, that he couldn't even get mad, as the four small kittens piled on to the clean corner of the blanket that was closest to the fireplace.

"Are you smiling?" Eve demanded, and Jenkins quickly schooled his face into a neutral look. 

"Certainly not," he muttered, giving the shocked guardian a wink before slipping out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves kittens! Even Jenkins!  
This will be continued ... Oh - and just for fun, if there's anything you want to see, drop a comment and I'll do my best to work it in to the story!
> 
> Just if you're curious:
> 
> Bastet - long haired black kitten  
Hecate - short haired black kitten, pink nose  
Ovinnik - short haired grey - runt  
Tefnut - tuxedo kitten


End file.
